


【佐鸣】台风过境

by Nizhui_011



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizhui_011/pseuds/Nizhui_011
Summary: 520贺文  8k＋  一发完现代paro  成年上班族佐鸣  双向箭头ooc预警小学车





	【佐鸣】台风过境

冰冷的雨滴敲打着厚厚的玻璃，水珠降落在沥青地板上晕开了一层墨，天空卷来黑压压的铅色块，光线暗淡下来的重量压在了旋涡鸣人的头上，他疲惫的揉揉鼻梁，眼睑下还挂着黑眼圈，最近不仅工作忙晚上还睡得不好，恶性循环。

工作室的人陆陆续续离开座位去楼下吃午餐，漩涡鸣人今天早上的任务还没做完，需要舍弃宝贵的休息时间修改最后的报告，掏出手机点了份拉面继续敲打着键盘，时不时挠了挠软软的金毛，揉一揉干涩的碧哞。

电脑右下角突然跳出一个弹窗，是S市天气预报，鸣人下意识点开，一幅五颜六色的气象图占据了视线，密密麻麻的文字在最后标明：明天台风登陆，请市民做好安全措施，尽量不要外出。

漩涡鸣人一直以来都不喜欢下雨天，尤其是最近阴雨连绵的天气，潮湿，懒散，怠惰，提不起劲，还充斥着雨水粘稠的腥味，他恨不得能赶紧来一场风暴把所有缠绵的雨水一倾而尽，迎接明天的太阳。

他抬头看向雨水迷蒙的玻璃窗外，楼下街道一朵朵伞花交错流动，其中最艳丽的红色勾起了某人的大脑神经，那是同样的场景，潮湿的梅雨季节，同样的咸腥味，他跑在雨水中，用公文包挡住脑袋，白衬衫很快湿透了一片，肩膀和手臂无法幸免的遭受雨水蹂躏，他的视线急匆匆略过湿漉漉的地面，猛的一下撞到了肉墙，对方下意识抓住了即将因惯性倾倒的鸣人，手掌的温度传递到了手臂上，冰冷的雨滴降下了肌肤暧昧的余温，他抬头一看，红色的大伞和黑色的发丝及眼眸，短短一瞬大脑终于恢复听觉神经，大雨的呼啸传进了鼓膜。

愣了几秒，声带才颤抖：“......对不起.....谢谢啊......”

眼前的男子西装革履，皮肤白皙，英气逼人，面对鸣人的事故表情毫无波动，口气冷冷道：“下次小心点。”

鸣人察觉不到对方回应里的感情温度，只是觉得装高冷太臭屁，侧过身给对方让出一条道，他盯着撑着红色大伞远去的背影，名贵黑西装肩膀处颜色深了一大块，回过头去，举起公文包悻悻地跑回了家。

那是他跟宇智波佐助第一次相遇的场景，事实上鸣人并不是从小就很讨厌下雨天，而是遇见宇智波佐助之后更加讨厌了下雨天。

第二天上班鸣人带了伞，不想发生跟昨天一样的事故，更不想又遇见昨天面瘫高冷的人。但是很不巧的是从今以后他必须和他天天打照面。漩涡鸣人的心情就如同有一天神从天而降，告诉你以后天天都下雨一样。

宇智波佐助的出现惊动了公司上下，作为最年轻的宇智波会社继承人，不仅聪明能干，历练果敢，还有一张人神共愤的面容，引得各个办公室八卦四起：“宇智波佐助有没有女朋友啊？”“听说他一直都是单身？”“啊好想去表白啊！”“醒醒吧，人家怎么可能看得上你？”鸣人撇过头去，嘴巴抿成了一条线。

跟宇智波佐助比起来自己真的太差劲了，人家是大公司的精英是未来继承人，而自己不过是小小的派遣员工，合同一到期，必须卷铺盖走人，对方拥有雄厚资产的家庭背景，而自己不过是贫穷潦倒的孤儿，虽然有着当摄影师的遥远梦想，但毕业后迫于生活压力只能加入上班族行列，颜值上虽然有女生赞美过自己的金发碧眼，但因为自己脸上的猫胡须而陷入过自卑，不管从哪个方面来看，鸣人的条件都和宇智波佐助有落差，即便如此，鸣人的斗志反而越高昂。

漩涡鸣人有一颗强大心。因为从小失去了家庭，很早就学会了独立，一边赚钱一边学习，交了很多朋友，摄影师的梦想不可能轻易放弃，三年的工作生涯为将来实现梦想提供了一笔积蓄，说到做到，可是他的人生之道啊。

鸣人在办公室里飞快地敲着键盘，重重的打上了句号，工作报告完成稿修改完毕，他伸了伸懒腰，随即保存打印，倒了一杯咖啡，靠在打印机旁的墙壁上，打印机闷声响着，而他的视线却落在了对面工作室百叶窗的缝隙上，一张清秀的面孔坐落在电脑面前，他认真的敲着键盘，似乎察觉到有一丝目光集中在自己身上，他轻轻抬起眼睑，看了看窗外站着的金发男子，又把视线收回在了工作上，面不改色，短短一瞬，引得鸣人别过头去，耳根泛红。

好烦躁。打印机工作的声音太吵。

起初宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人的关系只是上下属的关系，有时佐助会作为上司而“为难”他，一次宇智波用一口流利的英文跟外国客户谈论时，鸣人抱着一堆资料经过，按下电梯，谁知佐助用余光瞥到了经过的鸣人，跟客户说完“Farewell，see you next time”便径直跑向鸣人，还把手中的资料放在了鸣人的文件堆里，鸣人心里一万个草泥马，脸上却是表现得彬彬有礼，面前作恶的人嘴角扬起一丝得意的笑容。

他跟他的距离最开始也只是上下属的距离，他站在台上做年终汇报，底下是欢呼和赞赏，鸣人只能远远的在底层看着意气风发的他，跟与高层谈论工作的他擦肩而过，两人在电梯里沉默不语，鸣人刻意避开对方似有似无的注视。说实话鸣人不觉得自己跟他会有什么交集，除了工作外，两个人处在不可相交的平行线上。他故意刁难他，他选择忍受，他刻意接近他，他选择逃避。

鸣人独自在公司楼下便利店旁的空地上抽烟消遣午休时光，他闭上双眼，轻吐一口，只有在这里才能放下疲惫。突然身旁的动静惊吓到他柔软的睫羽，睁开双眼，猛然发现坐在自己身旁二十公分处的恶狼上司。

“宇、宇智波先生？！”

鸣人慌张的取下嘴里的烟：“你怎么会在这里？”脸上写满惊讶和疑惑，猛地吸了口烟平复受到的惊吓。

“这里很安静，不吵闹。”对方的语气依然冷若冰霜。

“是啊，平时我都是在这里休息的。”

“确实是个好地方。”佐助说完便抖出一根烟放在嘴唇上，摸空了口袋，皱起了眉头。

鸣人赶忙把手放进口袋里，”我带打火机了，用我的。“还没等他掏出打火机，对方便塞了一句话：”不必了，借用一下......“语音尚未落下，白皙的面孔已经扑向了鸣人的麦色脸蛋上，嘴里的烟接触到对方的燃烧点，发出呲呲的声音，他猛吸一口气，烟雾在他面前散开。鸣人的思绪在此刻打了结，停止了思考，只记得那一刻他感受到了佐助微弱的鼻息，闻到了馨香的体味和烟味，看到唇瓣上闪过的润光，他不敢回想自己当时脸上到底红成什么样。

而对方冰冷的指尖碰到滚烫的面颊上，随即抬高了手臂揉了揉毛茸茸的金发，说道：“原来不是纹身也不是假发。”

恼怒和害羞顷刻间跟随血液冲到脑门，他对他的冒犯感到生气：“你当我是不良青年吗？”

烟卷燃烧成灰掉落在地，黑发男子把脸凑的更近，修长的睫毛似乎能触碰到他的额头，鸣人忍住了一阵瘙痒，面对如此近的距离他紧张的忘记了呼吸，胸口直发闷，眸子里满屏都是佐助精致的面孔，漆黑的眸子带着笑意透露出比往日更不可捉摸的深邃，他轻轻地笑着，声音穿过耳膜的时候整个身体起了鸡皮疙瘩，漩涡鸣人第一次见高冷的宇智波佐助露出如此邪魅妖娆的微笑。

从那一刻起，宇智波佐助的身影、名字、声音、表情、举止，变成了可以倾覆整座城市的大雨。

他讨厌下雨，他讨厌宇智波佐助。他想逃走。

就像今天在打印机旁的情形一样，漩涡鸣人已经不知道自己把视线瞄在了百叶窗的缝隙多少次了，有时全部折叶都闭合看不到里面的人，他谢天谢地同时又萌生失落，恍然变成盗贼守着它透露出缝隙。

漩涡鸣人感觉到自己最近变得异常奇怪，如同置身在弥漫水雾中，越是想逃走，越是被牢牢捆住。他感受到有什么东西在蚕食自己的睡眠，有什么弄湿了自己的梦，有什么在骚弄胸腔的烦闷。他抓了抓自己的胸口，不是瘙痒，而是一阵疼痛。

“鸣人，你不回去吗？”此时已经下班二十分钟了，同事小樱在他面前挥了挥手，“有什么事吗，你在发愣。”

鸣人猛地震动了肩膀，把思绪拉回到现实中，赶忙报以微笑：“啊小樱啊，我正准备回去了！最近可能睡眠不足，不是什么大事，不用担心！”

“那就好，走的时候记得关灯。那我先回去了！”

“嗯好的，再见，小樱。”

鸣人收拾好东西，关了灯，便离开了办公室。

 

 

玄关处鞋子流出的水和雨伞的滴水汇聚在一起形成一条水路，屋内衣物杂乱堆放，墙上和冰箱上贴了很多照片，饭桌上的杯面盖纸卷起，热气和香味腾腾上升，电视机在独自演出，沙发上没有观众，昏暗的室内只有电视的灯光，房间内充斥着潮湿的霉味。

漩涡鸣人躺在床上，手臂放在额头处，双眼紧闭，发丝的水珠轻轻滑落在枕头上，他没有食欲，洗完澡想倒头就睡，但是雨声太吵。压抑的房间内时间流走很慢，鸣人无法入睡，他不得不起床吃褪黑素。

在暴风雨来临前总是一副风平浪静的局面。鸣人越来越觉得天气燥热，开了空调降低了温度，他胸口依然像堵着一块石头。空虚的影子将他套在漆黑的牢笼里，直到现在才渐渐意识到那个蚕食他睡眠、扰乱他心绪的怪物其实是相思。他承认他在想他。

漩涡鸣人经常在梦里看见佐助在雨里形单影只，如同当时的自己独自奔跑，在现实中确实如此，鸣人知道佐助受众人追捧，但他也时常能看到他逃离人群独自一人，他像一只冰冷的野兽，傲视企图接近看穿他心思的弱者，但他的微笑里藏起了忧郁，眼神里流出的黑河很苦涩，漩涡鸣人有种错觉，仿佛只要跟他对视上，那湍流不息的河流会涌上心尖窒息而亡。

我为什么在意他？

辗转反侧弄乱了床单，他身体逐渐滚烫，第一次在大雨中相遇的情景又浮现在他的脑海，红色的大伞，暧昧的体温，以及在便利店旁边点烟的那一幕，他的轻抚，他的触碰，让身体的每一个细胞沸腾，他多想烟头的可燃点放在身体上，任他用温暖的躯体去拥抱他的冰冷，在靠近他微笑的那个动作之后是吻上他的嘴唇......

一阵燥热如潮涌翻覆，鸣人身体起了反应，下体的硬物撑起了三角帐篷，一阵瘙痒难耐，滚烫而热烈，他用力握着硬物，嘴里喃喃轻吟，他侧身躺在床上，蜷着身子，右手不停抚摸着。

“嗯......啊......”

记忆中被佐助触碰过的面颊、手臂此刻变得火辣辣，他幻想用那个健硕的身躯来降低自己身体的炙热，或者跟着他一起燃烧。

他清晰记得佐助身上带着雨水的咸腥味，他努力在潮湿的空气中搜寻他的气味，他摆脱理智像一只犬在感情烈焰里极度渴望着对方的热烈，他想承受对方的重量，用力拥抱他，亲吻他，和他十指相扣，激活并善待每一寸肌肤。

被单被肆意弄乱，枕头留下泪痕，他趴在凌乱不堪的床上，伸手去取桌上的润滑油，指头浸染了润滑液，摸索着伸进去了后穴，一丝冰冰凉凉的异物感让他再次低吟。抽动的手指仿佛是佐助硬物的替身，他幻想他硕大的阳物顺着润滑吸进内穴，这会给自己带来怎样的愉悦感。

“唔......”

佐助赤裸的身躯、迷幻的气味占据了他的意识，他的手抽动的更加快速有力，血液在睾丸处沸腾涌上龟头，一阵难以形容的愉悦感仿佛将人带入了天堂的奇幻乐园。“啊！......”滚烫的白色液体射在了被单上，连同对佐助的爱意和思念。

在这个风起云涌的骚动之夜，被燥热的恋情折磨的心烦意乱的人，大口喘着气，额头流下细密的汗珠，充满原罪的快乐感让人可耻却能让自己安心睡觉。

他换下了弄脏的被单，心里骂道：

漩涡鸣人你真特么可耻，居然对一个男人射精。

 

 

第二天公司提前下班，眼看天空黑云压城，雨水打落在地面，鸣人赶紧跑去便利店储备食材，刚付完帐走到门口，黑色的眼眸便迎面袭来，鸣人惊讶的与他对视了几秒，看到他黑色西装肩膀处湿了一大块，便问道：“宇智波先生，你没带伞吗？”

佐助朝他靠近了一步，黑咖啡的苦涩抵达鼻尖：“没有，你送下我。”说完指了指鸣人手中的伞。

鸣人咽了口唾沫，心里不安了起来，昨晚幻想眼前的人和自己不可描述的情景让鸣人可耻到想逃避，但对方的气场不允许他这么做。

“好吧。”

便利店门口放伞处的红色雨伞流下的水珠汇成了水洼。

鸣人的伞是透明的，两个一米八加的男生撑在一起显得伞很小，两人朝着车站的方向走去，路上风力变猛，雨水从四面八方倾斜而进，佐助接过伞柄，伞才稳住了方向。去到车站被告知因台风停运，无奈之下鸣人只好领着佐助去他家。

鸣人家的杂乱完全符合佐助的预料，衣物乱叠乱放，杯面和过期牛奶堆满了桌子，鸣人边说边从衣柜里翻找衣服：“我一个人住，东西比较乱，将就一下啦。”说完刚好从抽屉里拉出一件白色T恤和黑色短裤，拆开了新的内裤，递给了佐助，佐助蹙紧了眉头不过还是接受了。“浴室在那边，你先去洗吧，别感冒了。”

面对鸣人的温柔佐助表情添了一些恬淡，挑起眉头笑道：“一起洗吗？吊车尾。”

鸣人被撩得红了耳朵：“谁要跟你一起洗啊！我又不想看你身材，我身材比你好的说！”

佐助轻轻哼了一声便转过头超浴室走去：“我开玩笑的，白痴。”

“你说什么！浑蛋，赶紧给我滚去洗澡！”

炸毛的鸣人气鼓鼓的坐在沙发上，用力按下了遥控器，寂静的房间响起了嘈杂，加上屋外呼啸的狂风越来越猛，鸣人不禁担心起来，他赶紧起身检查窗户，此时电视上放出了紧急新闻：“由于台风登陆，交通设施已经全部停运，未来几个小时内建议各位市民待在室内，不要外出......”鸣人把视线放在浴室，哗啦啦的水声和模糊的人影让人心跳加速。

鸣人敲了敲浴室的门，放大了音量，语气却极为小心翼翼：“那个，宇智波先生......”

浴室里的人似乎听到外面人的声音，关掉了花洒，走近门边，隔着磨砂玻璃身材却毕露无遗，“怎么了？”他温柔地问道。

一层磨砂玻璃对侧健壮的身躯让鸣人面颊绯红，明明同样是男人，鸣人却胸口闷热，不得不别过头去。

“因为台风原因，交通设施一时半会不会恢复了，要不今晚，今晚睡我这吧。”

等待对方回答的这三四秒鸣人数了数自己的心跳，一共是十拍。

“好......”随即健硕的身影模糊淡出，水声又再次响起，撩动着鸣人狂躁不安的心。

佐助洗好后鸣人便进了浴室，墙上和冰箱上贴着的照片引起了佐助的注意，他走近去一看，有日出日落有街头楼宇也有人脸喜怒哀乐，照片里的世界生动又充满温情，想必鸣人对待这个世界也是如此。他小心翼翼把照片放回原处，脸上露出淡淡的笑容。接着他打开冰箱门，头探进去搜寻可以用到的食材，速冻食品占了整个柜子，勉勉强强翻出了鸡蛋，梅干，芝麻，紫菜，洋葱，可以做茶泡饭和厚蛋烧。

刚出浴室的鸣人闻到一股煎蛋的香味，朝着油炸噼里啪啦的响声走过去，看见佐助系着淡蓝色的猫咪图案围裙，一手掌勺一手握着平底锅，俨然一副家庭主妇的形象，强烈反差让他憋着笑意，害怕被对面的正经精英逮到。但是他的视线无法从佐助姣好的侧脸里移开，半湿半干的黑发带着不规则的凌乱贴合额角，白皙的皮肤浮现刚出浴后的红润，一直到锁骨泛起了光泽，像是一颗诱人的苹果。

鸣人很久没吃过别人烧的菜了，偶尔好色仙人过来住几天的时候会给他做饭，但大部分时间都是依靠泡面和速冻食品解决，一个人在家做饭吃没有温暖的氛围，索性不学做饭。他看着眼前佐助为自己做饭心里涌动了一股暖意，眼泪差点想要跑出来。他走近佐助，给他打下手，拿起菜刀开始切洋葱时，不擅长切菜的他把手指割破了。

“好疼......”红色鲜血滴在砧板上，佐助生气的夺过菜刀，抓起他受伤的手，连忙扯了几张纸巾堵住出血口，嘴里还不忘责备几句：“笨蛋白痴吊车尾，不会做饭就乖乖坐着，别给人添麻烦。”

面对佐助的生气鸣人只好妥协，委屈的点了点头，乖乖任他摆布。

“喂，你创可贴放哪了？”

鸣人指了指冰箱上的医药箱，佐助打开找到了创可贴，心里一惊，那个创可贴是曾经鸣人在公司用刀子开密封箱的时候割到手指，佐助放他桌子上的，没想到这家伙一直保留着。他撕开创可贴的纸，小心翼翼贴在鸣人手指上。

“要是再受伤，别想再让我给你送创可贴。”

漆黑的风暴肆意蹂躏这座城市，密密麻麻的雨剑敲打地面，屋外的狂风愈加猖狂，时而伴随雷鸣一轰盖顶，扰得人惶惶不安。而小小的室内被灯光的暖色包围，对于窗外的危险境地仿佛事不关己。一只金黄色的厚蛋烧送进柔润的口中，恰到好处的甜味刺激了味蕾神经，惹得鸣人赞不绝口：“宇智波先生，你很会做饭啊！”

佐助有点不屑他的赞美，露出一副理所当然的眼神：“少吃泡面和速冻食品，不利健康。还有，叫我佐助就行了。”

鸣人埋头扫荡佐助的手艺，一边嚼一边咕哝：“可是我不会做饭，今天佐助你给我做饭我真的很开心，谢谢了。”

面对对桌感情总是外露的天然呆露出招牌的天使笑容，佐助反而不知如何应对，原本在他的世界里万事万物的规律都有迹可寻，玩弄在手掌中的事物没有色彩可言，无趣是他对这个世界基本的认知，可是那个满头金发的男人照亮了他的灰白世界，从未见过火焰的原始祖先在得到天启之后，再也离不开那片温暖。那就接受他的道谢吧，但总觉还不够，还有更多，更多欲望在翻涌。

饭桌的气氛陷入尴尬，台风把屋子吹的吱嘎吱嘎作响，吊灯摇曳明明灭灭，漩涡鸣人一直所期待一倾而尽的猛烈风雨终于冲刷而来时，心脏却不受抑制的狂乱舞蹈，他抬起视线，才发现对面的漆黑眸子一直注视着自己，眼神里湍急的黑河悄然不息悄然不息的汹涌而来，差点淹没。

如同野兽般的欲望，化身成今夜台风，于今晚登陆。

书架旁的收音机响起了今晚的电台栏目，是一首很应景的歌曲，狂风暴虐下温暖抒情，唱起了心底的渴望：

“......台風の夜 在这台风的晚上

昔の知らない出来事を 从前无人所知的故事

肩ごしにあなたが 靠着你的肩膀

語り出す 慢慢叙述

遠くで流れる 源远流长......”

停滞的时间里他的知觉被迅速升高的体温覆盖，吵闹的心跳叩击胸口，脑袋上轰隆一阵雷鸣才从发愣的状态回到现实，那一道闪电划过天际，屋内的所有明亮瞬间灭却，等他反应过来时身上被难以阻挡的重量裹挟，在一片漆黑里视觉失去了作用，而听觉却变得比往日灵敏，他很清楚自己在黑暗里听到的不是普通的诉求，而更像是亲吻手掌囡囡请求的救世主，或者是刚被特赦的恶徒发出饥渴难耐的命令，不管是哪种，漩涡鸣人已经没有任何理性去对抗，他的所有神经都在发麻。

“漩涡鸣人，我想要你。”

这是在延续昨天羞耻的梦吗，不对，炽烈的温度烙印在肌肤上，被紧紧握住的手臂直发疼，嘴唇上潮湿和温热真实的吓人，突如其来的舌尖在口腔内肆意翻动，敏感的轻吟声在湿哒哒的空气里暧昧交错。这不是梦，可是他不能接受，他不断挣扎反抗：“宇智波......住手......"

越是激烈的反抗被抱的越紧，强烈台风的登陆无人能抵挡，强吻的下场便是在停下时嘴角流下血腥，但是这种印记反而让宇智波心潮澎湃，欲望更加一等。他很想跟对方解释自己的行为，挑一个恬淡轻松的氛围诉说自己爱上对方的过程和心理，但是看到对方如同受惊的小鸟可怜楚楚，往日被压抑的孤寂空虚、躁动不安再也经受不住忍耐，他的每一寸肌肤无不在渴望着，急不可耐，再快一点，释放。

”漩涡鸣人，我爱你。“

碧蓝色的眸子在黑暗中清澈动人，此刻却受到了突然的惊吓，他的脑神经不断在解析这句话的涵义，不是喜欢，他说的是爱，他难以想象与自己相隔银河一般遥远的爱慕之人，平日里会如何疯狂的思念他，渴求他，企图占有他。宇智波佐助的手掌捧着他的脸颊，那张美丽的脸向自己贴合过来，突然闪过的雷电映出了宇智波深情的眼神和绯红的面孔，如同发情期的野兽，漩涡鸣人打了一个冷颤，他咬紧了佐助的手指，没有再反抗。

褪去了上衣的两人赤裸着胸膛，肌肤第一次紧密的贴合而上，两人知道彼此在踏入一个危险的未知领域，但置身于台风中央，再危险的地方也不会害怕，欲望势不可挡。鸣人躺在床上，望着跨坐在自己身上的佐助，脸上一阵羞赧不敢抬眼，他的身材和触碰，比想象中要让自己垂涎的多。

佐助似乎看穿了他的心思，嘴唇凑到他的耳畔，轻声笑说：”我也会梦到和你做。“酥麻的嗓音、糟糕的台词，让鸣人脑中响起了无数的危险信号，羞耻的转过头去，右耳却成了上面野狼的囊中之物，他饥渴而上，舔舐柔软细嫩的耳珠，引得鸣人陷入呻吟。

”......打ちつける雨の音 淅淅沥沥的雨声

心が落ち着くの 听着让人心情放松

なぜかしら 这是为什么呢

電話のベルさえ 就连电话铃声

まぼろしに聞こえて 都仿佛沉浸在梦幻一般......“

闭上双眼，心脏像是快要爆炸的气球，佐助的亲吻温柔又凶猛，麦色的肌肤表面已经红了斑斑点点，鸣人的意志表面上在拒绝，潜意识却跪下来求着对方再热烈一点，想要更多碰触，那具勃起发涨的阳物就是证明，台风的肆意、诱惑的音乐、潮涨的欲望，杂糅进全身的细胞，今晚就放纵欲念抛弃理智吧，被含住的阳物这么期待着，蹂躏和满足，让他置身于云端，飘飘欲仙，在雷鸣伴奏下，此刻的高潮才是今晚的主角。他忍耐不住很快就射了佐助一脸，佐助面带笑意，舔掉了滚烫的浊白液体，鸣人心中的火焰还没有燃烧完，它再次硬挺起来。

佐助抓起枕头放在鸣人后背，一手抱着他的细腰，一手撸着自己早已硬的发疼的阴茎，鸣人这才认真看到他的下半身，比想象中要大。佐助把脸上的精液抹在自己的龟头上，指尖抚弄鸣人的下穴，一阵异物感让鸣人又陷入愉快的边境。他从抽屉里取出润滑液，把冰凉顺滑的的液体倒在手掌，浸染到了指尖，缓缓把手指放进了自己的后穴，动作跟昨晚一模一样，只不过被喜欢的人盯着还露出一副狡黠的笑容，羞耻和胆颤，淫欲在暗涌，佐助一边看着下面的人扩张，一边轻抚他的敏感处，当下体发出啪嗒的水声时，他的手指也跟着闯了进去。鸣人暗自为刚刚自掘坟墓的行为叫苦。冰凉的润滑液随着细长的手指在穴内摆弄，很快肠壁涌出一股潮湿，在鸣人沉浸在此间的快感时，巨大的硬物撞入了穴口，痛的他大声叫喊。

“佐助，轻点！......”

然而胀痛的阳物不会就此休止，明明才刚刚开始，佐助抵挡不了刚进入的快感，被肉壁紧紧拥抱的愉悦让他不自禁轻吟，抱着鸣人的腰上下抽动，俯下背狠狠亲吻他的额头双眸唇瓣以及锁骨。鸣人挺着腰板，撞疼的穴口很快被快感倾覆，佐助胀大又滚烫的阳物操弄着肉穴，抽动的水声惹人羞耻又快乐。

“佐助......嗯啊......”

“Tonight kiss for me

Tonight tender kiss

Tonight kiss for you

Tonight tender kiss

Tonight kiss for me

Tonight so kiss for me tonight”

 

漩涡鸣人讨厌下雨天，他站在雨中间，雨幕背后是一闪而过匆匆逃走的人群，因为他是孤独的，没有人为他驻足停留，起初他讨厌宇智波佐助时就笃定对方也是个匆匆别过的人，两个人的差距在起点时就是命中注定，但是偏偏对方总是站在雨幕前，湿了一大片的西装外套，眼睛里流淌着湍急的黑河，这样的他，怎么能让人不喜欢上？此刻宇智波的发丝就嵌在自己的金发丛中，他的雨水般的甜腥味抵达鼻尖，一脸淡漠的眼神里出现了深情和温柔的执念，漩涡鸣人眼里有股温热的浪潮在涌动，他真想紧紧抱着抱着这个被雨淋湿的男人。

台风的汹涌如同在酒精作用下惊起欲望浪潮的高涨，两人在床榻上翻涌缱绻，一次又一次，精疲力尽后进入短暂的睡眠，醒来后又是翻云覆地，无力的肢体又再次恢复了张力，只要火焰尚未熄灭，还能掀起熊熊大火，激烈的吻炙热的碰触，化身成狂啸的台风，在过境前不遗余力。雷鸣在一夜间不知响过多少次，狂风不知过了多久才渐渐平息，夜色在不经意间逐渐被黎明取代，室内的灯在恢复照明后被冷落，收音机里放起了轻快的旋律。大汗淋漓的二人在凌乱的床单上喘着粗息，彼此对望，露出放荡的笑容。

风雨卷走了所有抑制于胸口的烦闷和躁动，直到过境之后豁然开朗，阳光明媚，窗外撒进温暖。佐助坐起身子点了一根香烟，鸣人趴在被褥下，单手撑着脑袋脸上鼓着怨气。佐助无奈的俯下身在额头处轻轻点下吻印。鸣人视线里移过佐助肩上被咬红的印记，笑出了声。他再次被拥进了结实而温暖的怀抱里，顺势攀上了胸膛，搂住了脖颈，碧蓝色眸子吸收了光芒灵动耀人，鸟雀依稀靠在电线杆上，大块的云朵飘向了远方。

漩涡鸣人问，我们算是在交往吗？

宇智波佐助回答，那自然是。

漩涡鸣人说，可是我们对彼此一点都不了解。

宇智波佐助答道，没关系，剩下的时间足够我们互相了解。

漩涡鸣人问，为什么是我？

宇智波佐助回应，因为只有漩涡鸣人才能让我如此心动。

漩涡鸣人又说，那如果我不同意呢。

宇智波佐助说道，我会让你同意为止。

漩涡鸣人不屑，这是什么歪理，笨蛋佐助。

宇智波揉了揉他的脑袋，我爱你，鸣人。

漩涡鸣人红了耳根，知道啦，说了好多次了。

宇智波佐助勾起嘴角，我可以亲你吗，作为伴侣的吻。

漩涡鸣人别过头去，你明知道我不会拒绝。

宇智波佐助毫不吝啬的留下了第520个吻，漩涡鸣人知道，这也绝对不是最后一个，接下来才是刚刚开始。

 

fin.


End file.
